In Which Beck Has Feelings
by VerySimple
Summary: Basically, Beck has to do a project on jealousy. He should be the expert victim of it right? Tell him that when he has no clue what to say up on stage. There's always time for Improv.


**It's set in the future, like the beginning of the next school year and I really just want to capture Jade being alright on the outside but hurting on the outside, and Beck actually breaking through his cool aloof 'IDGAF' attitude because god fucking dammit that annoys me so much.**

**PART 1/3  
**

* * *

Tori whistled as she poured three cups of her mom's special hot cocoa into special mugs. Trina walked through on her way to go out and do whatever and grabbed one, without a word. Tori rolled her eyes as her sister exited. A phone's ringing disrupted her concentrated pouring and she groaned.

"That's my phone. I'm going to call my mom back, I fold." Robbie said, standing up and walking around Cat to get his phone. She followed him obediently into the kitchen, stepping on his heels a bit. Andre and Beck looked at her retreating form.

"Well, I guess Cat folds too." Andre says to Beck. "Tori, where's my cocoa!"

Tori glared at Andre through her glasses and over the kitchen counter but he still quickly shut up. Robbie hopped on her counter, and Cat squishes next to him, feet still on the floor. Tori comes next to her to reach for a mug. Robbie checked he caller ID on his phone and his eyebrows rose, that was not his mom. No one noticed.

"Where's Jade?" Cat says conversationally to Tori, upon handing receiving the mug. Tori whipped her head around to look at Beck, who threw his cards down at the mention of Jade's name. Andre glanced at Cat.

"Cat!" Tori yelled. Cat accidentally dropped the the mug on the floor, shattering it. Tori screeched and Cat screeched back. In the ensuing silence, only the sounds of Tori's heavy breathing, the door opening thanks to Beck and not slamming shut thanks to Andre, plus soon after Robbie and Andre's comforting words toward Cat and Beck respectively.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting! It's been a year!" Cat suddenly shouts, burying herself in her hands. Robbie pat her back slowly, in circles.

* * *

Jade West had been spending the first week she and Beck had been broken up crying. On the 8th consecutive day, her younger brother ventures into her room, even though he knows he is beyond forbidden, and slaps her. He winces, waiting for her counteractive slap.

And when nothing came, for she was stunned and sad and therefore slow, he gave her a look of 13 year old disgust and shook his head. It was that moment where she really realized how stupid she was being.

Yes, she loved Beck. Of course she did and it would still always be true. But was pining over him, crying and crying at home but keeping steely and cool indifference at school really going to change anything for either of them? No.

Two days later, Jade went into her brother's room and slapped him back._  
_

* * *

"New project time, this time, it will be one of my favorites!" Sikowitz said, jumping up and down. Cat gasped as he pulled out a tattered top hat.

"Is it a play? Can we choose our parts out of the box again, oh please oh please oh ple-" Cat whined until Robbie patted her shoulder, and it was as if he hit the snooze button or something.

"It's an assignment. In the hat is an emotion. You will all pick one. Next week you can sing a song, do a scene, a dance, write a poem... do something that reflects the emotion chosen." Sikowitz explained. He held the hat in front of Jade's face.

Cat raised her hand. "Wait, what about Beck? He's not here."

"He'll get the last one in here, okay Cat? Now, Jade, pick."

"Okay... I got... " then Jade laughed a big bear laugh. "Oh no no no..." she said, trying to place the slip back inside of the hat. Sikowitz held the hat out of her reach.

"No switchies!" he yelled.

"I got Jealousy." Jade informed him.

"Jade, put that back."

* * *

"God darn it!" Andre cursed. Jade rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm down, it's not that big a deal you know. It's just an emotion, sing a song about it." Robbie shrugged. Andre glared at him and Robbie looked down. Cat placed her hand in his hair, a move of comfort.

"That's easy for you to say. You got limerence. I don't get jealous!" he complained. "Jade you know a lot about this topic could you just-"

"Jealousy is an emotion that can develop in humans when they are babies. It is commonly felt during relationships, especially romantic ones. It is considered to be one of the biggest motiva-"

"Yeah, but I've... I've never really felt it." Andre said. "Switch with me."

"No way Jose! Sikowitz made me put it back remember?" Jade smiled at the slip in her hands. "Besides. I like passion."

"I have an idea!" Cat gasped. She grabbed Andre's slip of paper, walked up to the top hat behind Sikowitz who was lecturing Tori about her emotion, disappointment, and replaced the remaining slip in there.

"For you." she handed the slip to Andre. Andre flipped it over.

"Euphoria. I could do that." Andre smiled. "Thanks Littl-"

"FREEZE!" Sikowitz suddenly yelled. Cat squealed and folded herself into Robbie. Sikowitz walked over to Tori, who had her hand in the top hat. "Tori, Tori, Tori... go stand in the corner. I said no switchies, do I make myself transparent?" he lectured as Tori moved to stand in the corner.

"Wait, Cat... did you just switch Andre and Beck's emotions?" Jade asked, her voice questioning. Cat nodded.

"That was exactly what I did." she nodded. She looked to Robbie. "Right?" He nodded.

"And Andre, you had jealousy. So now..." Jade said, her voice revealing something they didn't all get... until Andre did.

"Oh."


End file.
